<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Mark was a colour, it would be red by subject_A7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908509">If Mark was a colour, it would be red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/subject_A7/pseuds/subject_A7'>subject_A7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Jealous Mark Lee (NCT), Jealousy, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Markhyuck are frenenemy fuck buddies, Oneshot, Yumark - Freeform, YutaMark, happy ending yay, this fic has crack energy, topYuta, um I tried to write smut sry bout that, yuhyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/subject_A7/pseuds/subject_A7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark gets really jealous when Haechan and Yuta start spending time together and he’s a little slow at realizing the reason why. (Spoiler alert: its cause he has a crush on Yuta)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee &amp; Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If Mark was a colour, it would be red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo what’s up I’m here again to gift a mediocre and probably poorly edited fic for y’all. I’ve been really into the whole Yuta Mark ship recently and just h a d to write something about it. Also we been knew I’m obsessed with Haechan so he makes an appearance.<br/>Hooope you enjoy it~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    If Mark Lee could be sure about one thing in his life, it was that he had Yuta whipped. So it's no wonder he was blindsided when he found his older friend laughing in the kitchen one morning, alongside Donghyuck. Now its not like Mark was offended by Yuta talking to other members, they were all friends after all. It’s just that the two happened to be standing- no, pressed up right next to each other while they flipped their eggs on the stove. And Yuta was doing that head thrown back thing, like he was having the best time of his life, Mark would know what it looked like cause he was usually the one making him do it. He brushed off the feeling of jealousy twitch in his abdomen that morning. It was probably nothing to worry about, Mark thought. </p><p>It turns out that was just the beginning of this new blossoming relationship. The next few days were difficult for Mark, who got to watch Donghyuck whisper nothings in Yuta’s ear, watch as Yuta embraced Donghyuck in a tight hug whenever he thought the latter did something cute. Soon Mark couldn’t brush off the feeling in his stomach, he clenched his fists, only one thing was running through his mind. </p><p> “<em> what the fuck is happening.” </em></p><p> </p><p>It might look like Yuta was crazy for Mark on camera but the truth is that Yuta is actually a very affectionate person off camera as well. Sometimes Mark would walk in on Taeyong cuddled up close to Yuta as they watched scary movies. Sometimes Yuta would mention a funny video WinWin sent him and just end up rambling on about the boy for hours. Mark didn’t bat an eye when Jungwoo would play with Yutas hair and coo about how cute the older was. These events didn’t faze him one bit, because Mark knew better than to get jealous over petty things, he always gave enough love to Mark as well. But he never anticipated Yuta to show so much affection for Donghyuck out of all people. And that’s what was causing the blood to boil in his veins.</p><p> </p><p>There was one moment in particular that was painfully hard on Mark. Yuta had just won some stupid game they were doing for a video and he ran, arms open in the direction of Mark, who was awaiting a hug with a big smile, but never received one. Yuta ran right past him and embraced Donghyuck instead. To make it worse half the comments were about this moment when the video was finally released. It was all Mark could see on his twitter feed as well, as scrolled for hours just to torture himself, reading comments like, </p><p> </p><p><b>ItsTAEILt1me: </b> <b> <em>Mark Lee has left the chat</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>Wayv_Official: </b>Yumark who? Markhyuck who? Idk them I only know duta</p><p> </p><p><b>Lucasisgod: </b>The second hand embarrassment I feel for Mark is astronomical</p><p> </p><p><b>Fullsun69: </b>Someone said “duta”, bitch is pronounced Yuhyuck </p><p> </p><p><b>Shescryinbcofbread: </b>Yuta single handedly just sunk two of the most popular ships AND created a whole new one. The power this man holds.</p><p> </p><p><b>Zaddyjohnny: </b>Damn I thought I liked Yuta and Mark but Yuta and Haechan got me sum type of way</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mark groaned as he shut his phone off and tossed it to the side. Why did it have to be Donghyuck? </p><p>Now listen, Mark won't deny the obvious tension between him and Donghyuck cause anybody with two working eyes could clearly already see it. His relationship with the youngest was hard to describe. </p><p>They used to fight back in the day, and it was <em> bad. </em> They couldn’t be in the same room with each other for more than 5 minutes without it ending in a screaming match. What really spun Mark's head was that the younger boy could change his mood with the snap of his fingers. One moment he was trying to kiss Mark's cheek and the next he was rolling his eyes at everything Mark said. Donghyuck loved to get under Mark's skin and goddamn, was he good at it. He knew every button to push to get Mark ready to quit, but on the other hand he knew every right thing to say when he apologized. He knew exactly how to start a raging fire in Mark during the day and how to start a whole new one in the middle of the night, when only Donghyuck could see the red glow it left on his skin. Marks not admitting that Donghyuck and him were boyfriends here, he’s just saying that they had a lot of passion in their relationship and sometimes the only way to let his frustration out was to, well “fight”.</p><p>The point is that, even though all that happened with Donghyuck a long time ago it was still fresh in Marks memory and maybe that’s why it bothered him so much to see Yuta so easily sling his arm around the youngest. A gesture that Mark would never do himself, even before, when he wanted too. The same gesture that Donghyuck would attempt countless times on Mark, who never let it slide. But Mark would always let Yuta touch him like that, in fact he wished he was in Donghyuks place at the moment. He didn’t really like loads of touching, especially on camera. But Yuta never tried to kiss him or hug him when mark wasn’t into it. Maybe because for some reason Mark was always into it. He liked Yutas intense gaze, his resting bitch face at everyone and everything, the way he was always ready to roast the hell outta someone. He liked that Yuta gives off such a cold vibe but at the same time it's like hugging Mark was just as natural as his icy glare. Mark never had to second guess himself when he was with his older friend. </p><p>Things were different now.</p><p> </p><p>Mark watched as Yuta pulled Donghyuck onto his lap for a Vlive and for the first time in his life, he second guessed what Yuta and him had. </p><p>He grumpily took a seat next to Jaehyun and stared off into space. Which resulted in many concerned comments from both his managers and members once the Vlive was done.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry guys I've just been feeling a little under the weather” he said in hopes to assure their concerns,“I’ll be more myself next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, maybe get some rest, you’ve been working so hard” replied Taeyong placing a comforting hand on Mark's shoulder.</p><p>Mark nodded and gave a half smile in return before making his way back to his dorm. </p><p> </p><p>He almost reached his door when he heard a “hey wait up” from down the hall. He glanced up to see Yuta was right by his side, staring down at him with concerned eyes. </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>For some reason Mark found it a little hard to breathe, had Yuta always smelled so good? Maybe he changed his shampoo.</p><p>“Oh, uh, what? I mean y-yeah I’m fine just tired” replied Mark who finally processed the others' question. </p><p>Mark turned around to hide his now hot face and was gonna open his door when Yuta abruptly touched his cheek and gently turned Mark's face back to him. </p><p>“Mark...you would tell me if something was wrong, right?”</p><p>The sudden touch sent shivers all throughout Mark's body and he met those eyes again, so full of concern and something else Mark could never place. He gulped and said “I would” with a shaky voice. Yuta tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, one of his many looks that made Mark feel insecure, “are you telling me the truth Mark Lee?” </p><p>
  <em> Pretty  </em>
</p><p>“Pretty?” Said Yuta surprised. “You think I’m pretty?”</p><p>
  <em> Fuck.  </em>
</p><p>“What? No I said uh, “shitty”. As in you look shitty, goodnight Yuta.” Mark spoke fast as he fumbled with his door and slammed it in Yutas face right after, grimacing against the wood when it shut. Things had never been like this between them before and he had no idea what changed, but knew blaming Donghyuck was probably the most reasonable thing to do. Mark swore some more before head butting the door a couple of times. Maybe he did need some rest.</p><p> </p><p>Mark woke in a flustered state, sweat dripping from his forehead and a tightness in his briefs. Sleeping had only made things worse, so much worse. He dreamt of Yuta. At first they were just talking and hanging out backstage but then they were doing things that Mark definitely shouldn’t have been dreaming about, and definitely shouldn’t have liked as much as he did. </p><p>Mark was an experienced boy, which would probably surprise some of his fans, he liked girls and he liked boys just as much. He never really had a real relationship though, mostly just hookups and whatever you would call his and Hyuck's relationship. Freneime fuck buddies? He still didn’t know what that was. The thing is, it had certainly been a while since his last casual romance and he didn’t know if being in need of that intimacy had to do with his sudden attraction to his band member. He decided to just shake off the feelings, out of sight out of mind right? </p><p> </p><p>The kitchen was filled with everyone but Taeyong and Doyoung. Mark only grabbed a cup of coffee to avoid the display of Donghyuck stealing breakfast off Yutas plate. He was booking it to the door when Taeyong entered at the same time, almost causing Mark to spill hot coffee all over himself. All eyes turned to them and Mark felt his face burn up just knowing that Yuta was one of those pairs of eyes.</p><p>“Woahh, Mark easy. Hey are you feeling any better?” Said his leader with a hand on Marks arm to steady him. </p><p>“Sorry Hyung, yeah I’m feeling way better today, see you later at practice” and as swiftly as his reply Mark made his way down the hall. </p><p>Mark was a social butterfly by nature so avoiding people and not talking through all his problems were not skills he had acquired. He had only taken a small sip of coffee (enough to burn the tip of his tongue) before setting it down to pace back and forth in his bedroom. Mark always thought better when he was pacing, and he was currently contemplating who the best Hyung to confide in would be. Definitely not a manager, none of them knew he was into guys. Johnny might just make fun of him but it's who he’s closest too. Jaehyun would probably try, and fail at giving advice, he’s much too hetero for this kinda situation. Plus he’d probably expose him on some television program in a few weeks. Taeil would tell Mark to stop overthinking it or something unhelpful like that. Jungwoo probably won't even pay attention unless Mark buys him food. Doyoung would take it too seriously and make it this big deal and Taeyong would probably just call Doyoung for help. Ugh, Yuta of course would have been Mark’s ideal person to go too, but obviously that’s not an option. Mark stopped pacing and stood in the middle of his bedroom, thinking hard. He could call WinWin but he didn’t know what WayV’s schedule was like these days. </p><p>Johnny it is, Mark decided and walked out of his room, leaving his now cold cup of coffee on the dresser. </p><p> </p><p>Mark found Johnny on the couch with almost everyone else, all watching a Korean drama he couldn’t recognize. Mark approached Johnny who was on the edge of their big grey sofa. </p><p>“Hey Johnny can I talk to you for a sec” said Mark in a soft voice, looking at the floor. </p><p>“Hmm? What’s up?” Said Johnny not even bothering to take his eyes off the t.v. </p><p>Mark looked around to see Yuta and Donghyuck cuddled up on the other side of the couch. He felt his jaw clench and while staring at them spoke in English this time, “Just uh, some things have been bothering me lately.”</p><p>Johnny looked in Mark's direction now but before he could reply Jungwoo was pulling Mark down next to him on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Markie, we’ve been waiting for you to join us, come sit next to me.”</p><p>Mark was sitting on the floor now and Johnny already turned his attention back to the loud screen and what looked like someone being tortured, sounded like it too. “What even is this?” Said Mark grimacing as he watched the helpless man beg on the floor. </p><p>“It’s a new one, Extra Curricular” replied Donghyuck and Mark turned his head to look at him. He frowned at the YuHyuck PDA but this only spiked Donghyuck interest, who raised an eyebrow in return. Mark quickly looked away and tried to keep his eyes focused, only that was really hard when the two people that took up most of his thoughts these days were only a few feet away. Every time he glanced back in their direction Donghyuck would catch his eye and give him a face. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop staring at me Mark Lee, am I really that good looking?” Said Donghyuck after his 5th time catching Mark. </p><p>“You’re not the one I’m staring at” Mark snapped back without thinking first. It didn’t matter though, no one seemed to have heard them, they had all grown accustomed to ignoring the bickering between the two. Donghyuck looked confused at first, but that expression was soon replaced by a devilish smirk that Mark knew all too well. He took Yutas arm and placed it around his shoulders, “ahhh Hyung this part is scary” said Donghyuck as he clutched onto Yutas shirt and closed all the space between them. Mark clenched his hand into a fist again, god sometimes he really wanted to hit Donghyuck.</p><p> </p><p> “How is this scary, they’re just showing a high school now” said Mark as he stared down the younger boy. Donghyuck smiled like he just got exactly what he wanted, but it fell when Yuta took his hand back and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, keeping his eyes on Mark.</p><p>Marks scowl dropped when he made eye contact with Yuta and was replaced with uncertainty. Yuta cocked his head to the side and Mark let out a flustered giggle, resulting in a wide smile from the white haired boy. Donghyuck huffed and pulled Yuta back up to lean against him again. But mark didn’t care this time, he was feeling much more confident now. He stood up and walked over to the other side of Yuta, “Hyung I want to sit on the couch too” he said as innocently as he could, grinning at Donghyucks annoyed expression. “There’s no more room” replied Donghyuck but Yuta was already moving over to make space. “You’ll fit if you half sit in my lap is that-“ </p><p>“It’s okay,” said Mark assuringly before Yuta could finish his sentence and sat down. His heart beat hard in his chest when he rested against Yutas warm body. He should be used to this, but something felt different, and all he could focus on was the smell of Yutas shampoo again. During an intense part of the show, Yutas hand firmly gripped Mark's thigh, who jumped at the touch. Yuta gave Mark a squeeze and continued squishing his skin, gripping tightly. Mark was getting much too hot in his short sleeved shirt suddenly, even though goosebumps appeared on the surface of his arms. He gulped feeling Yutas hand trail up and down his leg. When he glanced down he noticed to his horror that other parts of his body were reacting as well. Without a word he shot up, and quickly tried to disappear back into his room. He made it inside but not even ten seconds later there was a knock at the door. </p><p>“Uhhh who is it?” He asked, trying to physically hit his dick down, in panic. When there was no answer, Mark huffed out and grabbed his blanket off his bed, wrapping himself up like a burrito before opening the door just a crack.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, what’s up-“</p><p>Donghyuck pushed the door wide, barging through, knocking Mark over. </p><p>“So Mark Lee, you like Yuta Hyung?” He said stopping in the middle of the room and spinning back around to face Mark squished between the door and the wall. </p><p>“Shhhh- I mean I don't know what you’re talking about” replied Mark, quickly shutting the door again and regaining his balance.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please, you know I know you too well to pull the innocent act off.”</p><p>“Haechan, what do you want, I was in the middle of something,” said Mark, getting more annoyed by the second.</p><p>DongHyuck only rolled his eyes, “sorry am I interrupting your jacking off time? I just wanna know when your new crush started.”</p><p>Mark felt his ears burn “I-I wasn’t gonna do that” he stuttered out.</p><p>DongHyuck let out a condescending laugh, “yeah just like you’re not trying to cover up that tent in your jeans right now. Spare me Mark, I know what you look like when you're all riled up” he said those last words with a smirk as he took a step closer. </p><p>Now Mark felt like he had a fever. He was so hot, “Haechan shut up!” Mark said, burying his face under the blanket. </p><p>Donghyuck giggled but was close enough now, to push Marks face back up “make me” he whispered.</p><p>Mark stared into DongHyucks dark irises before his own eyes trailed down to the boys soft and light pink lips, a little swollen, probably from the youngers habit of chewing them. They were slightly parted and Mark could see his tongue resting on his teeth. It would have been easy to close the space between them, he’d done it countless times before. It would have been so easy to slip back into DongHyuck, to go back to the late nights where the two of them stayed up till dawn. They'd be out of breath and unable to move by the time the sun came up, only able to lay there entangled in each other's arms as fresh bruises blossomed on their bodies. Yeah, it would be easy, and Mark would be lying if he didn’t think about it from time to time. But now he knew he didn’t need it anymore, no matter how good DongHyucks mouth felt.</p><p>He wanted to try something else, wanted to see if Yuta tasted just as sweet as he smelled. </p><p>Mark shook his head and took a step back.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, so you really do like him huh?”</p><p>Mark nodded, keeping his eyes on the ground. </p><p>“I think he likes you too, talks about you so damn much, it’s annoying really.”</p><p>Mark snapped his head up at this, “what? Really? What do you mean?”</p><p>DongHyuck only smirked back, then he looked at the ceiling as if he were pondering something, hand on his chin. </p><p>“Know what, I think I’ll help you, god knows you need it.”</p><p>“What? Haechan, no, please don't do anything” begged Mark, but it was clear Donghyuck had already made up his mind. He was making his way out of the room while Mark pleaded, and tried not to trip over the blanket around his feet.</p><p>“Have fun, and uh, try to keep my name out of your mouth while you relieve yourself”  said DongHyuck with a wink as he shut Mark's door behind him. </p><p>Mark immediately fell back, landing on the floor. </p><p>
  <em> Oh god, what’s that demon gonna do</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The next few days went by suspiciously normal for Mark, who was on edge every minute. He would panic whenever he saw DongHyuck approach Yuta and end up knocking something over. It was so hard knowing that he could be witnessing Donghyuck tell Yuta about Mark's crush literally any given moment the two of them were together. When everyone had to travel to the countryside for a weekend to shoot a concept video, Mark was relieved, as he was starting to feel trapped in the dorm, knowing who could be waiting for him around every corner. The van ride to the countryside took a couple hours, and Mark was stuck with Donghyuck who took the seat next to him, Yuta was next to Jaehyun directly in front of them. Mark was rather content for the first time in a while, he was happy to stare at the back of Yutas head and daydream about running his hands through it.</p><p> </p><p>“Just gonna stare the whole time?” Donghyuck whispered into Mark's ear.  </p><p>Mark averted his gaze to the window, embarrassed that he got caught.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know you can always just say hello to get his attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be quiet Haechan, did you just sit here to make fun of me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course” replied Haechan with a big smile on his face, but when Mark didn’t return it he softened his eyes. </p><p>“Listen” he started, lowering his voice to a whisper. “I didn’t even say anything but he knows somethings up, only he definitely doesn’t think you have a crush on him,” said Donghyuck seriously. </p><p>Marks brow furrowed as he bit his lip at the news, “did he tell what he thinks?” He asked. Donghyuck just nodded and leaned back in his seat. </p><p>“God, Haechan, tell me!” Mark whisper shouted as he started hitting Donghyucks chest. </p><p>“Ow, ow, fine” said Donghyuck amused. He glanced at the seats in front of them, careful to make sure they were in their own conversation and couldn’t overhear. “Yuta thinks you’re acting weird around him because he makes you uncomfortable, that’s why we started hanging out so much, cause he knows I’m all about that affection.” </p><p>“I’m about his affection too!” Mark interrupted at much too loud a volume. He froze, glancing around before talking in a whisper again “I love it when Yuta shows me affection.”</p><p>Donghyuck snorted at this, “yeah I know it's really obvious, you’re like a slut for him, but Yutas a nice guy he’s doesn’t even wanna risk it y’know?”</p><p>Mark was puzzled at this, he always thought he reciprocated Yutas attention back, especially when they didn’t have cameras in their face. It’s only recently that he’s been avoiding him, and that’s cause he was finding out about how strong his feelings for him were. Mark had much to think about the rest of the car ride. </p><p> </p><p>The hotel turned out to be a motel but it was still pretty nice, only severely lacking in available rooms so everybody had to pair up. Johnny, Jaehyun, and Jungwoo had to all bunk together, while Taeyong and Doyoung both shared with a manager, leaving Taeil with Yuta and Mark with Haechan. How Mark ended up with Donghyuck he didn’t know, but things seemed to be better between them lately so he wasn’t too worried. </p><p>They had a room on the third floor and when they stepped into it, they had a surprise gift of only one bed. </p><p>"oh my God, why me” mumbled Mark setting his bag down on the floor.</p><p>“Hey markie look, just like old times” said Haechan before propelling himself onto the bed.</p><p>“Shut up” grumbled Mark, this was gonna feel a lot longer than three days. </p><p>They arrived pretty late so there wasn’t much to do before everyone got ready for bed. The managers did their routine check up and Taeyong even came from the first floor to say goodnight and make sure everyone had everything they needed. </p><p>Mark changed into a pair of navy button up pajamas with yellow stars printed all over them, a gift from Doyoung. After he finished washing his face and brushing his teeth he plopped himself down on the cool comforter the motel offered and put in headphones. Flipping through his phone's library of music, he landed on “Frank Ocean” and tried to relax best as he could before drifting off to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>“Mark!” And then a sudden pillow to the face was all it took to take away all the peace that Mark had in his body. </p><p>“Haechan, I'm not in the mood” replied Mark, annoyed. Then he threw the pillow back at Donghyuck who dodged it easily.</p><p>“Yeah I know what you’re in the mood for” replied Donghyuck suggestively and started making thrusting motions into the air saying, “ahh, Yuta~hyung, fuuck meee.” </p><p>This time Mark didn’t miss and a pillow sent Donghyuck toppling over to the floor. </p><p>“You’re so- ugh” Mark said and huffed out. </p><p>Donghyuck was chuckling as he got back on the bed “I’m not wrong though, you’re just being a pussy about it” he said. </p><p>“Do you want me to hit you with my fist this time?” Answered Mark, raising one eyebrow. </p><p>“I’m shaking” replied Donghyucking mockingly. “Anyways it's sad really, Yutas hot as fuck, just gotta play it cool Mark Lee. Don’t know if you’re capable of being cool though.” Mark eyed Donghyuck as he got up and walked over to the mini fridge. </p><p>“Hmmm water but no ice” Donghyuck pondered with his back turned to Mark. </p><p>“I’m gonna go get some,” said Donghyuck with a smirk, abruptly closing the fridge all of a sudden.</p><p>“Huh, get water?” Said Mark.</p><p>“No dumbass, we have that, I’m gonna get some ice”</p><p>“Don’t call me that” Mark muttered under his breath. This was a prime example of how infuriating Donghyuck could be.</p><p>“Don’t be a dumb ass then” replied Donghyuck as he picked up his bag and the ice bucket. </p><p>“Why are you taking your bag to get ice” questioned Mark.</p><p>“What did I just say?” Answered Donghyuck, making Mark roll his eyes far into the back of his head.</p><p>“I'll be back, don't miss me too much hyung!” Said Donghyuck before leaving the room.</p><p>“Won't miss you at all” Mark mumbled before returning to his music.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>15 minutes later there was a soft knocking. “<em> Finally” </em>thought Mark as he got up to answer, “what took so lo-“. He stopped mid sentence when he swung the door open, only to see that it wasn’t Donghyuk's face that appeared, but a white haired Japanese boy, clutching onto a black backpack. </p><p>“Hey Mark, Haechan asked to switch rooms so he could cuddle with Taeil, that’s cool with you right?”</p><p>“Oh, uh, well, I-I mean yes, come in” Mark stammered out and stepped to the side so Yuta could enter. </p><p>Yuta didn’t say anything else just stepped into the middle of the room before abruptly pausing, “oh, is there not two beds?” He asked turning around to face Mark. </p><p>“Umm no sorry we gotta share one, I mean I can sleep on the floor or the bathtub or something.”</p><p>“Don’t be silly Mark” was all Yuta said in response before setting his stuff on the left side. </p><p>Mark gulped before making his way back to the bed, swinging his hands back and forth around his body to calm his nerves. </p><p>“Soooo, how's it been, I mean like the day, how was your... day?” Said Mark and mentally grimaced. Donghyuck told him to play it cool, but this was definitely not cool. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. </p><p>“It was okay..” started Yuta as he pulled his charger out of his bag then stopped, “y'know I can switch with Johnny or someone if it’ll make you feel better.” </p><p>“NO” blurted out Mark and stopped to compose himself, “I mean its already late, lets just go to bed okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>They both slipped into opposites sides of the bed, and Mark leaned over the nightstand to turn off the lamp with a shaky hand. It would have been pitch black in their room if the moonlight was shining so brightly through the balcony door. Mark kept the door open just a crack, so there was a faint breeze that slowly swayed the white curtains out and in again. Mark was laying still on his back, but his heart was beating like he’d just run a marathon, it was so loud that Yuta could probably hear it thumping. That would be fitting, Mark thought to himself, its beating for him anyways. </p><p>Mark's thoughts were interrupted when Yuta spoke beside him </p><p> </p><p>“Mark, do I… make you uncomfortable?”</p><p>Mark didn’t answer right away because the truth was yes, but he knew it wasn’t in the way Yuta meant. He was uncomfortable because it was so hard for Mark not to reach out and stroke his hair. It was uncomfortable because Mark couldn’t sleep, couldn't eat, couldn’t do anything but imagine what Yutas lips would feel like on his own. Mark wanted to scream because he always had this burning desire to let Yutas name roll off his tongue, during every hour of the day. Yuta made Mark uncomfortable, made him squirm when he had dirty thoughts about him in the middle of the night, made his skin burn when Yuta grazed it, made it hard to breathe. </p><p>“No” is what Mark replied with though, after waiting much too long. Yuta went silent after his response and Mark's thoughts were coming and going at lightning speed. He wanted Yuta to speak again and ask him something else about Mark's feelings, he was ready to admit everything. When nothing was heard but the crickets outside Mark flipped his body so he was facing his Hyung. Yutas eyes were closed, but he opened one to glance at Mark, then opened both to stare at the ceiling. Mark gathered up all the courage he had before letting whatever words that wanted too spill out of his mouth. </p><p>“Can I ask you a question?” He said in a low voice. </p><p>‘Mhhhhmmm” responded Yuta.</p><p>Mark took a deep breath and squeezed both of his eyes shut, “w-why do you never touch me anymore, I mean like hugs, why don't you hug me as much?” He slowly opened his eyes again to see that Yuta was staring at him. The moonlight fell on half his face, making his hair look like it was glowing. Mark was pretty sure he had a good idea of what angels looked like now. </p><p>“If you wanted me to touch you all you had to do was ask” said Yuta but he smiled right after, and Mark was so relieved to see him smile at him like that again. </p><p>“You’re so funny sometimes Mark” and with that Yuta closed his eyes, looking much more content as he fell asleep. </p><p>But Mark wasn’t ready to sleep yet, he still had a burning in his chest. </p><p>“H-hyung?” </p><p>“Mmhmmm?’</p><p> </p><p>“Please touch me.” </p><p> </p><p>There was a beat, a moment where everything was so still that Mark held in his breath. But Yuta didn’t need to be told twice, he reached out to caresses rough knuckles along Mark's face, starting from his cheekbone then down to his jaw, his neck, ending with the feather light touch of Yutas hand against his younger friend's collarbone before he retracted his arm.</p><p>Mark let out a shuddering breath, every part of his senses felt heightened whenever Yuta touched him. He finally gained enough courage to look into his friends eyes, which were intense with adornment for the boy laying in front of him. </p><p>“Like that?” Asked Yuta in a hushed tone, as if they weren’t the only two people in the dark hotel room. </p><p>Mark nodded and then added with a shaky voice, “and like this.” Then he took Yutas hands again and brought them back to his face, using the others index finger to trace over his own lips. Mark wanted more, so without thinking too hard about the decision he was about to make, he parted his lips and slowly took Yutas finger into his warm mouth.</p><p>“<em> Oh” </em>was Yutas reaction, but he didn’t make any moves to stop what was happening. </p><p>Mark fluttered his eyes as he reached the knuckle that was just sending shivers through his entire body when it caressed his skin. He played with the rest of Yutas finger and slipped his middle one in his mouth as well.</p><p>Yuta let out a low sound escape his throat as he watched Mark suck on his fingers. Then he took his hand away all too quickly and Mark thought he had definitely made a huge mistake, before a pair of warm and freshly licked lips crashed into his own. Yuta kissed with passion. It felt like he could hardly contain himself, hands began roaming Mark's body as he pushed hard onto Marks mouth. </p><p>When Mark opened his mouth during the kiss, Yuta slowly slipped his tongue inside, greeting Marks own expertly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yuta-ah” Mark said softly, letting the name roll off his tongue and onto Yutas. He was getting light headed now but in the best way possible, he kept his eyes shut tight and tried his best not to collapse into the older boy's arms. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Said Yuta breaking the kiss to whisper in Mark's ear before nipping and sucking on the skin under it. Mark took a breathy inhale as he tried to stop his legs from shaking. It was a good thing they were in a bed because if they were standing Mark's knees would have definitely given in. </p><p>“Didn’t know you, ahhh-, you wanted-“ was all Mark managed before pulling Yutas face back to his own and smashing their mouths together. </p><p>This kiss was much more aggressive because Mark didn’t know long he could last with Yutas hands setting his skin ablaze instead of putting the fire inside him out. </p><p>They shifted on the mattress and soon Yuta was hovering just above Mark, on his knees with one arm propping him up well the other hand cupped Marks cheek. </p><p>“I've always wanted to kiss you,” Yuta confessed.</p><p>Mark's response was to push his head up and catch Yutas bottom lip in his teeth to pull him back down, before sucking on it to soften the bite. </p><p>That really seemed to drive Yuta wild because he grabbed Marks pajama collar before yanking downwards, sending all the buttons flying and leaving Marks chest exposed. Mark had been with rough people before, but never like this. He knew he probably should have cared about his pajama top because they were a gift from Doyoung but he was practically shaking with excitement now and all he wanted was for Yuta to tear every piece of clothing off his body. </p><p>Yuta dived his head down to Marks chest and started leaving hickeys anywhere he could get his mouth on- another thing that mark should probably be worried about but, holy fuck, he wasn’t about to stop him. Yuta would graze over Mark's soft skin with his teeth before nipping down hard and immediately letting his wet tongue lap over the area to ease the sting. </p><p>All Mark could do was let out pornstar-esque whimpers and grip Yutas hair, forcefully tugging it when Yuta decided to swirl his tongue around his right nipple. He flat out moaned here and could practically feel Yuta smile. </p><p> </p><p>Yuta pulled away to observe Mark who let out a whine of protest, not caring how desperate he sounded now. He was high strung, his dick was already rock hard and aching in his pants, Yutas toungue was sending him up the fucking wall and he was starting to care less and less about making a mess all over himself. He instantly thrust his hips up meeting Yutas and began rolling his hips to a rhythm, hands firm on either side of Yutas waist. </p><p>“Needy aren’t we?” Said Yuta who seemed to be amused at the sight of the frantic Mark lee under him. </p><p>“Yes-need you...already so- close.” replied Mark beginning to lift up the older before bringing him back down hard. </p><p>“Sorry baby, but I like being in control” said Yuta before gripping Mark's hips firmly, keeping the younger boy pinned to the bed. This only turned Mark on more, especially the pet name, and he was trying his best to wither out of Yutas strong hold. </p><p>“Keep moving and I won't touch you at all” said Yuta in a scary low voice, eyes having no trace to indicate he was joking. Mark immediately stilled his body and gulped, “please” was all he said with his eyes on Yuta, filled with lust. </p><p>With an agonizing slow movement, Yuta lifted Mark's body and pulled his pajama bottoms down, acting as if they had all the time in the world and Mark wasn’t about to bust a nut any second. He traced warm fingers over his thighs and his abdomen, really everywhere but Marks throbbing and fully erect cock. He had Mark panting now and digging his nails into his palm to bring him back down from the high that was building in his gut. </p><p>“You know you’re my favourite Mark?” Said Yuta speaking softly and slowly, looking like he was actually in awe of the way Mark's skin felt. </p><p><em> Yes. Fuck yes I’m his favourite. </em> Said Mark in his head, <em> eat shit Haechan. </em></p><p>Hearing Yuta praise him like that sent him into even more hysteria and his dick visibly twitched.</p><p>“Poor baby, have I been neglecting you?” Said Yuta stroking Mark's cheek with his hand. Mark nodded, biting his bottom lip. </p><p>“I don't think you’d last me prepping you, but maybe we could…” Yuta spoke out loud but never finished his thought. Instead he removed his own pajama bottoms and Mark could see that he was, if not, just as hard, but much better at maintaining his sanity. Then he did something that Mark had never done before. He lined up both their dicks then took them into his grasp with one hand, then began pumping them both at the same time. Mark let out a slutty noise and arched his back, Yuta had really fried his brain by now. </p><p>“Is this good?” Asked Yuta as he sped up his rhythm. </p><p>Mark furiously nodded and let out a string of cuss words. It felt like nothing he had ever experienced before but amazing nevertheless. He loved every moment of it, loved Yutas hands, LOVED the fact that Yuta Nakamotos dick rubbing against his, with his. He was so far gone now, with his eyes rolling back into his head and his nails digging into yutas shoulders he came, and it felt like he had reached a different planet, he was far away, walking with stars in another world. Yuta came too and he let out one of the most beautiful noises that Mark had ever heard.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing they could do was cling to each other, intertwined in messy sheets and sweat. Yuta began to softly stroke Mark's hair and Mark hummed in response. </p><p>“Maybe…” began Mark “we should touch like this more often.”</p><p>“I don't think I'll ever be able to stop now, ” replied Yuta honestly. </p><p>And the only thing Mark could think of as a reply was to kiss him. So that’s what he did, before he broke out into a fit of flustered giggles. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kind of an abrupt ending my bad. I’ve been thinking about making this like a 3 part series, 1 chapter for every night in the motel type thing. But idk does that sound like a good idea or nah? I kinda want make haechan join them whoops 😳. Anyways thank you guys for readingg ily &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>